


A Little Love

by DigitalGhost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crystals, F/M, M/M, Space Dad, kid AU, little lance, ships, space mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Kid Klance AU





	1. The New Kid

L ance skipped along the sidewalk, humming a song about flamingos and excited for school. The teacher had said they were going to have a new student today! Lance wondered if they were a boy or a girl, and if they liked to look at the clouds sometimes…

_ Wait! _ He thought.  _ Buggy! _ He held his arms out like an airplane as he ran back to the home center. Nanny Allura looked at him strangely, but when he came back with a glass jar in his hands she smiled.

“Forgot Buggy again?” She asked from the sink.

“Yeah, but it’s really important today, we’re getting a new student today!” Lance called as he flew out the door again.

Hunk and Pidge were waiting at the end of the sidewalk for him, Hunk clutching his yellow stuffed lion, Fluffy.

“Lance, don’t bring that please...” Hunk moaned, nervous.

“Why? It’s for the new kid.” Lance replied, veering off the path to investigate a possible caterpillar As it turned out, it was only a cheeto. A very yummy cheeto.

“Well, don’t break it, you could get in trouble.” Pidge said, lightly tapping the surface of Buggy’s jar. “Do you even know what kind of bug he is?”

Lance smiled. “Pidge, all that matters is how cute he is!” He slid his finger up and down the glass, and Buggy edged closer to where his finger was.

A few minutes later, they arrived at school. As they walked in, Sha zoomed over and out something in Hunk’s hand. She whispered something in his ear, then skipped off to where her brother, Rax, stood disapprovingly.

“What’s that?” Lance asked, trying to peek into Hunk’s cupped hands.

“It’s a little balmerian rock.” Hunk answered, opening his hands. A small gray rock lay there. “They’re hard to get from the Balmera, but Shay and her family had a few extra small ones and she gave her extra one to me.” Hunk seems more happy about this than he let on.

Pidge stared suspiciously at it. “Sure, it’s from the Balmera, but why is it so special?”

Hunk turned it over, to reveal shiny crystals covering the entire bottom.

The crystal’s shininess reflected off Pidge’s glasses. ‘“Oh! They're really pretty.”

“Yup!” Hunk said as he slid the the little rock into his pocket.

A few minutes later, Lance was just finishing up a picture of a rainy day with him and Buggy splashing in puddles when Ms. Nyma spoke.

“Alright, class, we have a new student today!” She gestured to the door, where all their second-grade heads turned.

Standing in the doorway was a boy with black hair, pale skin, a dark backpack and shorts, and a red shirt with a yellow stripe on it. He was nervously holding hands with a tall, purple fluffy man- a Galra!

“How about you come up in front of the class and introduce yourself! We’ll get to know you, and you can know about us!” Ms. Nyma called to him. The boy looked up to the Galra, as if asking for a way out. The man just ruffled his hair and gently pushed him toward the front.

The new kid slowly walked to the front, glaring at anyone who looked his way. Finally, he stopped in front of the class. There was silence for a moment, in which Lance filled with his trademark bubble noises of ‘bloop, bloop, bloop’. The new kid stared at him, then spoke.

“My name is Keith, and I’m seven-and-a-half years old. Um...” He looked over at Ms. Nyma. “What else should I say?” She smiled. “Tell us what you like to do, Keith.”

Lance would very much like to know what Keith did. New-kid-Keith seemed very interesting.

Keith started again.

“”Well, um, I like lions,” Hunk squealed a teensy bit. “And I like to fly,” This time, Lance got excited. Here was someone he could play airplanes with! “And I like to climb trees.” Pidge’s eyes widened, and Lance put it all together. He likes the things they all liked to do! Maybe he could be their friend!!! Lance was suddenly waiting for Ms. Nyma to tell him to find a seat so he could introduce himself.

“Well, Keith, where do you want to sit?” Ms. Nyma asked him politely.

Even though the only empty seat was next to Lance and the Teacher Desk, Keith still shrugged.

“You can sit next to me!!!” Lance cried, standing up and waving his hand. Keith smiled slightly and waved back a bit, then sat down next to Lance.

About a hour later, the bell rang for recess. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and took him over to his favorite tree. Pidge and Hunk followed close behind.

“This is my favorite tree!!!” Lance said, displaying the tree-y-ness. He pointed to a spot near the tree’s trunk. “This is where I found Buggy!!”

“Who’s Buggy?” Keith asked.

Lance gasped over dramatically. “I haven't shown you Buggy???”

Keith shook his head.

Lance ran back inside the classroom, got Buggy’s jar, and flew carefully back to the tree. “This is Buggy,” He whispered, showing Keith the jar.

Keith squinted through the glass. “All I see is a couple of twigs and leaves.”

Lance laughed lightly. “Don’t worry, he’s probably just hiding- WAIT!!! HE”S GONE!!!!!” Lance yelled, startling a few fifth graders nearby.

Pidge and Hunk started prowling the ground for Buggy, and Lance double-checked the jar and surrounding benches. Keith, however, just stood there, puzzled.

“Aren't you going to look for him, he could be in trouble!!” Lance yelled to his new friend. Keith silently pointed to Lance, and once Pidge and Hunk had looked over, all three of them erupted into fits of giggling.

“What, what’s so funny??” Lance demanded, his face hot. Pidge slowly came over,  still fighting the laughter and losing. She her hand on Lance’s shoulder, near his back so her couldn’t see it. When she pulled back, however, Buggy the bug sat on her finger. Now all four of them were corrupted by giggling.

After a bit, when Buggy was safe and back in the jar, they sat down in the grass and talked.

“So, what are your guys’s names?” Keith asked them.

_ Right!  _ Lance thought.  _ We didn’t tell him that! _

“I’m Hunk.” said Hunk. “I remember you saying you like lions. I like them too!” Keith grinned.

“And I’m Pidge, and I like climbing trees, like you!” Keith looked happy but a bit confused. “Is Pidge your real name?” He asked.

Pidge laughed. “No, it’s actually Katie. But last year, in first grade, we went on a field trip to the zoo, and there were a lot of birds there. This pigeon flew up to me and started following me around. It only stayed for about an hour, but by the end of that hour I became known as PIdge.”

Keith laughed with them, but as he turned toward Lance, the bell rang. Lance grabbed Buggy’s jar (he checked to make sure Buggy was still there) and hopped over to Keith. “By the way, then name’s Lance!” He said cheerfully. Keith smiled, and they flew into the classroom as airplanes together.


	2. Meeting Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes Keith home to meet Shiro and Allura.

After school, (and a lot more airplanes) Keith walked home with them. Keith had said that he didn’t really like his home so he was probably going to spend a lot of time at the home center with them so someone could watch him.

On the way home, Lance put Keith’s backpack around his chest, sang his flamingo song from that morning, and held Keith’s hand all the way. Especially when they crossed the road.

When they got to the home center, Daddy Shiro hugged them all one by one. When he got to Keith, he stopped.

“Who is this new little cub?” He asked, directing the question to no one in particular.

“Shiro, this is Keith! He’s new, and from school, and my new best friend!!” Lance hopped up and down with excitement.

Shiro smiled. “Alright, then. Just remember to play nice.” He walked away.

“Come on, you have to meet ‘Lura!” Hunk cried out suddenly, taking Keith’s hand and dragging him away. Lance felt a little sad.  _ He _ wanted to hold Keith’s hand, no one else.

He walked into the kitchen to find Nanny Allura making cookies. He rushed over to the counter and stood on his tiptoes, but still only his nose could rest on the counter.

“What’cha making, Allura?” Pidge asked, trying to reach into the bowl. Allura laughed. “Well, seeing as how you’re all trying to get some dough, you must know I’m making chocolate-chip cookies!” She replied, eyeing Lance and Hunk, who were now also attempting to steal some dough.

She saw Keith. “Lance, is this the new student you mentioned this morning?” Lance grinned and nodded vigorously, then invited Keith over for a dough-attempt. He was a bit shorter than Lance so he couldn’t quite reach the bowl. Lance grabbed a rather big chunk and handed it to Keith. He smiled. Hunk was doing the same for Pidge, given her height.

“Awwua,” he said, his mouth full of dough. “Thif if Keef. Keef, thif if Awwua.” He swallowed too quickly, and almost choked on a chocolate chip. Luckily, Hunk had hit his back fast and hard so Allura hadn’t noticed.

Lance tried again. “Allura, this is Keith. Keith, this is Allura, the Nanny.” Allura waved cheerfully, her hand covered by an oven mitt.

After they had managed to get a bit more cookie dough, and Allura had put the cookies in the oven, they wandered to Lance and Hunk’s room. Pidge’s room was by the other girls rooms, and also probably occupied by her roommate, an older girl named Isabella Yang and her friends that were all boys.

Keith and Lance sat on Lance’s bed, while Pidge and Hunk were sprawled out on Hunk’s.

“I’m bored,” Hunk sighed, playing with his lion.”Let’s do something.”

“Well, Keith already met Shiro and Allura, so...” Lance started, but he didn’t know what to finish with.

“And the cookies will be done baking in 37 minutes,” stated Pidge. “So we have plenty of time.”

“Is that...” Keith said quietly, but they all heard him. They looked in the direction he was, but saw nothing strange.

“What?” Lance asked. Maybe Keith had had too much cookie dough, even though he hadn’t even had that much.

“... a tree house?” Keith finished, pointing out the window.

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all grinned at each other. This was going to be a fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this, hope you guys like it!!! :D


	3. The Fun Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the space children have fun :D

Up in the treehouse, they had loads of fun. They tried to play a board game that only Pidge knew how to play, though Keith was a lot better than Hunk or Lance. They used colored paper make spy glasses and they played spy against some of the neighborhood girls. Pidge was always on their team, and all of the Super-Mega Fishie team knew that they were the best team. That was Lance’s team. Then they played hide-and-go-seek, and no one could ever find Keith. Lance begged Keith to tell him where he hid, and Keith showed him a little rip in the fence surrounding the home center, leading to a big empty field. Lance thought it was the perfect place to play airplanes, but Pidge and Hunk said the cookies were done, so they had a race to get inside. Hunk won, so he got to taste the first cookie.

Lance grabbed two cookies and handed them to Keith. Keith laughed, and stuffed a cookie up Lance’s mouth. Luckily, Lance did not choke. This time.

“I have an idea,” Hunk announced, finishing his first cookie and reaching for a second. “How about we see who can get the  _ best  _ milk mustache?”

Lance, Keith, and Pidge grinned at each other.

Lance started gulping down his glass of milk, and saw Keith, Pidge, and Hunk doing the same. As Pidge set down her glass, taking a breath, Shiro walked in.

“Milk Mustaches?” He asked, smiling. Shiro poured himself a glass of milk, and dipped his fingers in it. He then wiped the milk dripping from his fingers onto his upper lip, making a really good milk mustache. He grinned and laughed with everyone else.

“Do I see a challenge?” said a new voice. Allura sauntered into the room, and looked all of them in the eye, letting them take in the new challenger. She then took a thick strand of her long hair, and put it over her lips. She displayed it proudly.

Shiro laughed, and kissed Allura on the cheek. Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and himself all said “eeeeeeeewwww!!!!!” at the same time. Then everybody laughed again.

Aroundish dinner, Allura offered to give Keith a ride home, but he said he loved close enough to walk. Lance handed him his backpack and a dandelion he had found in the empty field. Keith hugged him tightly then flew slowly out the door, as if he didn’t want to leave. Lance would only leave if Keith was too, but he had to stay here. Someone would have to stay with Buggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short, i had trouble thinking up fun stuff. but due to unfortunate circumstances, i can only work on this at home so the updates will be unpredictable, even for me. anyway, thanks for reading!!!!! :D


	4. A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is sad because... well, I'll let you find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other fics to work on, so this one may take a while to update. Stay tuned!

Lance woke up happier than he usually did that day. He fed Buggy, had two toast for breakfast, and got dressed. In a few minutes, Pidge and Hunk would be ready to go to and they’d head off to school… And Keith too. Keith was the most important.

On the way to school, Lance was looking around the streets and in car windows for his new friend, but Keith was nowhere to be found.  _ Oh well _ . Lance thought.  _ I’ll just meet him at school. _

But Keith wasn’t there either. The only person that talked to him on the way to school besides Hunk and Pidge was Varkon, a third grader who loved playing cops and robbers. Lance denied the invitation. It might’ve been more fun with Keith, but he wouldn’t know.

Lance kept glancing toward the door during class, waiting to see if Keith would walk in late, but he didn’t. During recess, he went to the bathroom and sat alone in a locked stall. Only when Hunk came in and told him recess was over and they walked past the mirrors did he realize that he had been crying. He quickly dried his cheeks and went back to class.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It started raining a bit before lunch, and instead of eating, he went out into the rain and sat on a bench near his favorite tree. No one came out to get him for a long time. If Lance had cried in the rain, he didn’t know. The raindrops had hidden them from him.

After school got out, he went to Ms. Nyma to see if she knew where Keith was. She said that his caretaker had called him in sick and if he wanted to, he could deliver keith’s classwork to him, so he could do it at home. Lance was glad for an excuse to see Keith. He grabbed the papers, flew home in the rain, put some leftover cookies in a bag, flew back to the school with Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro, got Keith’s address from Ms. Nyma, and since it ad started raining even more, Shiro drove them to Keith’s house.

It was nearby the school like the home center, but on the other side. Lance saw the empty field on the way there. The field made him sad, but the thought of playing airplanes with Keith when he got better made him happier.

When they got to Keith’s house, Lance stared out the window in awe.  _ Living here would be so cool!! _ He thought.  _ No wonder Keith is amazing. _

He was confused by that thought for a moment, but was brought back to his senses by a purple butterfly.

Keith’s house was as big as the home center, except not as cheerful. The front was painted colors like black and dark purple, with flowers in the front that were the same colors.

Hunk nervously held Pidge’s hand as they walked in, but Lance was brave. He didn’t need to hold anyone’s hand. Just in case though, he walked close to Shiro.

When they walked in, it was more like the home center than an actual house. There was a sign on the wall that had words that Lance couldn’t read, but he recognized ‘kids’ and ‘troubled’.

“Hi, we’re here to see Keith, he wasn’t at school today.” Shiro called to a passing woman who seemed like the Nanny.

She had long white hair like Allura’s but more stringy and thin. A few faint red scars were on her face, and her eyes has a soft yellow glow. When she spoke, her voice was very scratchy.

“Keith? As in Keith Kogane?” She asked, looking towards Shiro, eyeing his prosthetic arm. Shiro looked toward Lance, and he nodded. Kogane sounded right for Keith’s last name.

“Follow me” She said in her raspy voice, and led them down a hall. Shiro shrugged and followed, Pidge, Hunk and Lance close behind.


	5. An Even Bigger Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance visits Keith and Uncle Coran visits

The nanny led them down the hallway, occasionally telling kids behind closed doors to quiet down. Finally, they reached a door that was more decorated than the others, with ‘Keep Out’ and ‘Danger’ signs posted on the door.

The Nanny knocked. “Keith, you have visitors!” She called, then waited for an answer.

Keith moaned from inside, and Lance’s heart squirmed. He wasn’t sure why.

The Nanny opened the door a bit, then walked away. Lance pushed open the door and walked inside.

The room was decorated a lot, with crayon drawings and photos of space and planets hanging on the walls. The window showed the rainy day outside, and nearby the window was a bed with a Keith-shaped lump underneath the blankets. Lance flew over to the lump.

“Go away” Keith said from underneath the covers. “I don’t feel good.”

Lance pouted a bit.

“Keeeeeeeeeith” He called. “Keeeeeeeeith it’s meeeee.”

“Lance?” The covers whipped up, revealing Keith, looking tired, paler than usual, and really happy. “Hiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!”

Keith leaned over and hugged him. Pidge joined the hug, and Hunk made it a group hug by picking them all up in his arms. Lance and Keith giggled, their faces squished together. Lance heard a little ‘click’, and he peeked over Hunk’s head to see Shiro had his phone out and was taking pictures of them. Lance glared at him, and Shiro laughed.

Once Keith had gotten back onto his bed, he told them that he had woken up with his tummy hurting, and Haggar-

“Who?” Hunk asked.

“The Nanny.” Keith answered. “I don’t like her at all. Anyway, she told me that I should probably stay home. I wanted to go to school and see you, but she made me stay. I think it’s cause I had too much fun yesterday.” They all laughed.

For the rest of the afternoon, they played board games and drew with some crayons Pidge had in her backpack. Shior could see they were going to be a while, so he said he was going to pick them up at six-thirty.

Keith almost puked once, but luckily he got to the bathroom in time. Then Hunk actually did puke in the toilet. They all thought it was really funny.

At around six-thirty, Shiro showed up, ready to take them home. Lance got the extra cookies from his backpack and gave them to Keith. His violet eyes grew even bigger, then he gave Lance a crayon drawing of him and Keith by a tree.

Whent hey got home, Lance put it next to his bed on his nightstand so he could stare at it until he fell asleep that night. And so he did.

* * *

 

That morning, Lance had the last cookie with his cereal for breakfast. He wasn’t sure if Keith would be at school today, but either way, he was going to see Keith. At home or at school.

He skipped to school with Pidge and Hunk, who were skipping too. If Keith was better today, then since the sun was out, they could go to the field and play airplanes! They were all excited.

When they arrived at school, Lance didn’t see Keith. After class had started without him, Lance didn’t feel too worried. Keith was probably just resting his tummy.

Lance used up most of the school day drawing pictures of him and Keith. His favorite one had them swimming in a pool with sparkly fish in it with them.

After school Pidge and Hunk had to go do some stuff back at the home center, so Lance walked to Keith’s place alone. But he had a new song about mermaids to keep him company.

He walked in, and when he saw Haggar, he sped up towards Keith’s room.

 _To be polite,_ he remembered Allura once telling him. _Always knock first._

He raised his hand to knock, but a quiet sniff stopped him. It was coming from inside Keith’s room.

“Um...” he muttered quietly. “What should I do?”

“Lance” Keith called from the inside. “I know you’re there. You can come in if you want.”

Lance smiled uncertainly and opened the door. Keith was on the bed, beaming at him. Lance noticed his eyes were red but didn’t say anything.

“Were you sick again today?” Lance asked as he sat down on the bed close to Keith.

“My tummy was feeling better, but Haggar made me stay home. I should be able to go to school tomorrow, though!” He grinned.

Lance laughed. “Silly Keithy, tomorrow’s Saturday!!” They both fell onto the bed in fits of giggles.

“Why were you crying?” Lance said before he could stop himself.

Keith stayed quiet. Lance let him have ten seconds (he counted in his head) of silence before he looked at him again, wanting an answer.

Keith sighed. “I don’t want to tell you yet. Is that okay?” Keith fiddled with his thumbs.

“Sure, buddy! Just tell me when you’re ready to talk.” Lance punched him softly on the shoulder, and Keith chuckled.

“So, are you feeling good enough to go play airplanes?”

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Keith and Lance played together more often than Lance had ever before with a friend. They played dozens of games, laughed countless times, and adventured every bit of the neighborhood, having Shiro or ALlura around for the more far-away ones.

One day, probably about  two weeks after Keith had came to town, Lance skipped extra-fast to school with Hunk and Pidge, who were confused by his excitement.

“I mean, it’s not a big deal,” said Hunk as he started jogging to catch up with him.

“Yeah, it is!” Lance protested. “Keith had never met him before!!!”

Pidge caught up with them. “But, it’s just-”

“Guys, look, it’s Keith!!!!” Lance cried suddenly, pointing across the street.

Keith waved enthusiastically while Pidge muttered in a frustrated way. She was probably rolling her eyes, too. Lance found that girls did that a lot when they were angry. Keith joined them on the walked to school, so they all walked in together.

Pidge was kind of mad of mad at him the whole morning, and at lunch he went over to her.

“Sorry,” He mumbled. “I”m sure Keith doesn't even want to meet him.”

Pidge laughed happily. “No, Lance, I think Keith will be delighted by Uncle Coran.”

Lance cocked his head. “What does delighted mean?”

Pidge laughed again. “It means happy, or excited.”

But later, when Keith ran after Lance back to the home center, he didn’t seem happy or excited. In fact, he seemed kind of nervous.

“Are you sure he will like me?” Keith asked as they crossed the street.

“Who wouldn’t like you?” Lance replied. “Cause I sure do. Pidge and Hunk do.” Pidge grunted, as she was concentrated on doing some smart-person stuff. Hunk smiled at Keith.

“I know Shiro and Allura like you.” Lance continued. “And there’s that one girl at school who likes you. A lot.”

“Her name is Rachel.” Keith said, now more cheerful. “And she is pretty cute.”

They got to the home center and dumped their backpacks in Hunk and Lance’s room. They then flew (or at least, Keith and Lance) to the entry room. Shiro and Allura were waiting by the window, keeping watch for Uncle Coran.

“Is he here yet?” Hunk asked, unaware of the lack of mustaches.

“Yes, of course, he is just hiding in the closet, waiting to pull down your pants.” Pidge said sarcastically. Hunk whimpered a bit.

“Here he is!!” Allura cried out, pointing to a beige car that was just pulling up to the sidewalk. Lance sat down on the couch with a good view of the front door. Keith sat down next to him, and Lance noticed he was wiping his hands on his shorts. Lance took his clammy hand and held it for him. Keith looked slightly relieved but still a bit nervous.

The door knocked, and Shiro waited a few seconds to open it, to pretend like they weren't all sitting there, waiting for him.

“Helloooo!!” cried Uncle Coran. “There was a bit of a delay on the highway, so sorry I’m late!” He set down his bad, and went over to the four children. He tapped Pidge’s glasses, ruffled Hunk’s hair, tickled Lance, and stopped like everyone else had when he got to Keith.

“Hi,” Keith said quietly. Coran looked at Shiro and Allura. “Allura, have you found another one?”

Allura laughed. “No, Coran. His name is Keith and he is just one of Lance’s friends.”

Coran looked back at them. “Keith, eh? Well, you better be treating my boy right!” Coran declared professionally, but a great big smile was set on his face so they knew he was joking. All four of the kids laughed.

“Coran, would you like some nunville?” Allura asked.

Coran smiled. “You know me too well, Allura.” They walked into the kitchen and Shiro followed. The children were left alone.

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought.” Keith said.

Pidge laughed. “What, did you expect, a mustached-monster to charge through the door and eat you?” Once again, they all laughed.

“Speaking of eating, I’m hungry.” Hunk declared. “Who wants a snack?”

“What’s nunville?” Keith asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my friend Sassy Bagel, who has been there for me and just LOVES the Red Paladin!!!!!! ;D I love you guys, please comment, it just makes my day!


	6. Now, Actually The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tells the others, and begins a plan

It was a week after Uncle Coran’s visit, and Lance was going to visit Keith. Keith had had to do some chores, and so Lance was going to meet him there then they were going to go explore the neighborhood again.

Lance knocked on the door to Keith’s room, and heard him say to come in. He opened the door.

Most of the crayon drawings were taken off the walls. His clothes were on a pile on his bed, where Keith was smushing them into tiny balls and stuffing them into a small suitcase. His eyes and cheeks were red.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Lance asked as he slowly walked towards him.

“No.” Keith answered. He wiped at his eyes.

“Are you going to tell me why?” Lance said, still edging toward his sad friend.

“Well, you’re here, so i guess I have to.” Keith said. He sounded kind of mad.

Lance sat down next to Keith and waited. He would talk when he was ready.

Keith faced him. “Haggar came and talked to me a few weeks ago. She said that since the orphanage is getting too full, they’re moving some kids out. I’m one of those kids.”

Lance was, once in his life, speechless. “So, you’re moving away?”

Keith nodded, and Lance pouted. “I don’t want you to move away!!!!!! You’re my bestest best friend!!!!!!!!” He cried.

Keith smiled. “Thanks, Lance. You’re my best friend too.”

They hugged, and for the rest of the day Lance had the smell of Keith’s hari lingering in his nose. It smelled good, like cinnamon candy.

Later, Lance was walking home, holding hands with Keith. They were going to tell Pidge and Hunk, and maybe even Shiro and Allura about Keith’s moving away.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Lance asked him. He didn’t understand this.

“I didn’t want to worry you. You always seem so happy...” Keith answered, looking right at him.

Lance laughed. “I’m not always happy as you think. Like when I do my chores.”

Keith laughed. “But still, I didn’t want it to be a big deal. We can still be friends, right?”

“Right.” Lance replied, not even having to think about it.

They reached the home center, and set out to find Hunk and Pidge. They peeked into Pidge’s room, found she wasn’t there, then went to Hunk and Lance’s room. Pidge was playing with a robot toy she had built, and Hunk was staring, confused, at the instructions she had made for it.

“Hey guys!!!!” Lance burst into the room, with Keith close behind. Hunk and Pidge clapped for their entrance, then Lance bowed so low his head touched the floor. Keith laughed again.

“We were wondering when you would get back.” Pidge said, standing up.

“Hey, um, guys...” Lance started, and he looked to Keith for support. The look in Keith’s eyes said that he wanted to tell them.

So Keith explained about the home center problem, and how he was moving away soon. Hunk and Pidge’s faces turned sad as he went on. When he finished, Hunk stood up, walked over to Keith, and wrapped him in a hug. Pidge did the same, and Lance joined too.

“Oh, Keith,” Hunk muttered as they all embraced him in the hug. “I wish there was something we could do for you.”

“Well, in the meantime, we can still be friends.” Keith answered. “I won’t move out until next week.”

“Mkay” Pidge said, distracted. She was probably already forming a plan to help Keith.

So they all played with Keith that day, and forgot about him moving away. But Lance didn’t. For once, it was he instead of Pidge who was making a plan.

The next day before school, Lance talked to Allura, and he was almost late to school because their talk took so long. But, the first part of his plan was done.

Now onto part two.

Lance was extra hyper at school, partly because he had gotten some candy from Ms. Nyma early in the morning, and partly because he was excited for the rest of his plan.

After school, Lance followed Keith to his home center, then while they were playing hide-and-go-seek he went to go find Haggar. She wasn’t hard to find, just hard to find alone.

Once she was done scolding children, Lance walked up to her. “Hello!!!” He said, waving enthusiastically.

Haggar jumped. “Good graciously galra, don’t sneak up on me like that, child!!” She scolded.

Lance tried to look innocent. “Sorry, but I have a question.”

She snorted. “That much is obvious. Why else would you bother me?”

Lance smiled a bit. “Well, see, my friend Keith...”

Ten minutes later, Lance returned to a worried Keith, his plan fully set. Now was the hard part: keeping it from Keith.


	7. How It Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LO AND BEHOLD, LANCE"S GLORIOUS PLAN

Over the next week, Lance was really busy. He had to organize the final part of the plan, go to school, sometimes do homework, and most importantly, keep it all from Keith. 

Shiro helped Hunk and Lance empty out Hunk’s stuff, since he was getting a new room with Pidge, who was sick of Isabella Yang’s guy friends messing with her stuff. Lance was careful over the next week to not let Keith see his half-empty room, or the fact that Hunk and Pidge were now bunking together. They mainly played outside, but occasionally board games when the weather wasn’t good.

Finally, the day of Keith’s moving came. It was a Saturday, and Lance woke up early to head over to Keith’s place and pretend to be sad. Really though, he was bubbling with excitement.

Allura drove them over there, since Shiro had to leave on some long trip a few days ago. They didn’t know when he would be back.

When they got there, haggar thrust Keith’s bag into the trunk of their car, since Lance had made her tell Keith that they were taking him to his new house. It was true, but there was more to it.

“Bye” Keith said as they wrapped their arms around each other.

“Bye Keith!!” Hunk cried as he actually cried.

“Come talk to me if you ever need help with your homework” Pidge said. She liked doing most homework.

Keith laughed a little. “What if I like doing homework?” He asked daringly. Pidge gasped dramatically, and pretended to faint. Hunk caught her, but then let her fall on the grass. She giggled mischievously, then pushed on Hunk’s leg and let him fall. Lance laughed until he realized that Pidge was grinning at him, reaching out her hands. After only a minute, they all had tripped at least three times, staining their knees with green grass marks.

Unfortunately, the distraction didn’t last long. Keith lost his smile after they were all done falling. Lane couldn’t think of anything to return the smile without ruining the surprise. So, without any more delay, they got in the car. Keith sat in the back with Hunk and Lance, Pidge in the front with Allura. First, they drove outside of town, to trick Keith into thinking his new home was far away. Lance glanced over at Keith every few minutes shaking his head toward the front at Allura each time.

They had put the moving time early in the morning for a reason. After twenty minutes of driving, Keith’s violet eyes began to droop, and he fell asleep. His head dropped onto Lance’s shoulder.

“Allura, he’s sleeping.” Allura looked at him from the mirror that hung from the front and nodded. They turned around and drove back the way they came.

Once, Keith moved a little bit, but luckily he didn’t wake. Lance gently ran his fingers through Keith’s hair for the rest of the ride, feeling the smooth black hair run between his fingers. It felt soothing, hopefully for Keith too.

Finally, they got there. Allura looked back at Keith sleeping, then got out of the car, opened the back door, and carried him inside. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance followed her, Hunk carrying Hunk’s bag.

They walked into the home center and headed toward Lance’s room. Allura gently set Keith’s small form onto the extra bed, then walked out of the room. Hunk set down Keith’s bag by the bed and glanced at Pidge. She shrugged, meaning she didn’t know when Keith would wake.

They went out, leaving Lance alone in his room with Keith.

At first, he tried to do something he would normally do, like drawing or playing with Buggy, but Keith’s soft snores distracted him. After a few tries, he gave up on coloring and tiptoed over to Keith's bed. 

Lance watched his chest slowly rise and fall, his lips breathing in then out, deeply and slowly, hos his expression was more relaxed then Lance had ever seen on anyone. He became lost in thought, drifting between different memories of Keith. His mind leapt from eating cookies to petting Keith’s hair, from his wonderful laugh to how he loved Lance’s flamingo songs. His eyes were gazing at sleeping Keith, but his mind was wandering far.

After a countless eternity, Keith grunted quietly. Lance was startled, taken from his zoned out world.

“Lance?” Keith asked groggily, as he sat up and rubbed his violet eyes. He looked around the room, confused.

Lance stood up, grinning. “Welcome to your new home!” he said in a playful tour guide voice. “If you would just follow me for the tour of your residence.”

Keith laughed and followed him.

“Here we have two local residents, known by the name of Pidge and Hunk.” He raised his voice so that Pidge and Hunk could hear him. The door creeped open and Pidge’s auburn eyes peeked through the crack. “KEITH”S AWAKE!!!!!”

She yelled to Hunk, and Lance put himself in front of Keith. “Please, show respect for the newcomer. Also, save all hugs and affection for after the tour.”

Pidge grinned, and they joined Keith in the tour of the home center.

“Here we pass Allura, the nice and wondrous Nanny of this humble home. She watches over all, and spreads kindness to every soul.” Allura blushed. Lance grabbed a banana from the counter and unwrapped the peal as they walked.

“As we enter the wondrous outside world, we can view the playground that Shiro got nearly a year ago. On one of your previous visits, you and their dashing” Lance slicked back his hair and quirked his eyebrows at Keith. “Tour guide spent their afternoon enjoying themselves. Well, them along with the pidgeon genius and the mechanic chef.” he added, remembering that Pidge and Hunk had been there.

They toured around the rest of the home center, Lance displaying and making a big deal of every little thing.

“Hey Lance!” Keith called after the tour. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure!” Lance replied, shrugging.

Keith guided Lance to behind the playground where they couldn’t be seen.

I just wanted to say thanks. For everything.”

Lance blushed. “Well, I-”

“And give you something.” Keith added.

“What is it?‘“

“Close your eyes.”

Lance did as he was told, and he heard Keith take a deep breath. Then, soft lips grazed his cheek.

Lance’s eyes burst open. “Keith, I...” He saw something past Keith’s shoulder, in the direction of the home center. “I see Hunk and Pidge coming. We better continue this somewhere else.”

Since that day, anyone at the home center would admit that Keith and Lance did spend much of their time away from the others. But Keith and Lance would say that the time they spent together was worthwhile.  _ Very _ worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really liked making this, it was my first official fic. thanks for reading, i love you guys!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this is my first fanfic I've written, so I'm open to any suggestions you guys have! Also, the home center it refers to is similar to an orphanage. (I dont even think its a real thing XD)  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. I''ll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can!! :D


End file.
